Tokushu-tai Dragonizer
Tokushu-tai Dragonizer (特殊隊 ドラゴナイザー Tokushu-tai Doragonaizā; translated as Special Squadron Dragonizer) is the fifth Tokushu-tai (Special Squadron) Series produced by GP-NET, Inc., Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux Productions, Inc., Project Tokushu-tai, Inc., along with Protocol Entertainment, Inc., next to Tokushu-tai Kaizoku Senshi. Written by Yoshifumi Sawaki and directed by Akira Nozumi, its pilot episode was aired last January 27, 2014 , replacing Tokushu-tai Kaizoku Senshi in its timeslot, on GP-NET Primetimextreme Warriors. Plot The Kyokai Clan, to be led by Hirofumi Sanjyou, had a plan to let all Dragonizers fight against each other in order to maintain their nobility and honor to all evildoers who will wreak havoc on Earth. But two Dragonizers were broke the Kyokai Clan's Rule of Nobility and Honor and they will fight against the said clan in order to protect the Earth and to restore the peace in it. Characters Fire Dragonizer.png|Anaira Takeuchi as Fire Dragonizer. Aero Dragonizer.png|Nao Tomita as Aero Dragonizer. 'Dragonizers of Justice' 'Dragonizers of Kyokai Clan' 'Civilians' *Akira Takeuchi *Sanae Kamijo *Motojiro Matsumoto *Margaret de Castro *Seiji Tatsumi 'Kyokai Clan' *Hirofumi Sanjyou *Athena Dusseldorf *Maxwell Ashikawa *Naoko Akashi *Kyokai Soldier Team 'The Pirate Teams/Tokushu-tai Kaizoku Senshi' 'Team Yuuri' 'Team Kaito' Arsenal Henshin Device *DragoBuckle *DragoScanner Weapon *DragoSaber Episode list The episodes were referred as "Rounds", as the said Tokushu-tai series' theme were also based on battle royale. #Round 1 (Air date: January 27, 2014) #Round 2 (Air date: January 28, 2014) #Round 3 (Air date: January 29, 2014) #Round 4 (Air date: January 30, 2014) #Round 5 (Air date: January 31, 2014) #Round 6 (Air date: February 3, 2014) #Round 7 (Air date: February 4, 2014) #Round 8 (Air date: February 5, 2014) #Round 9 (Air date: February 6, 2014) #Round 10 (Air date: February 7, 2014) #Round 11 (Air date: February 10, 2014) #Round 12 (Air date: February 11, 2014) #Round 13 (Air date: Fabruary 12, 2014) #Round 14 (Air date: February 13, 2014) #Round 15 (Air date: February 14, 2014) #Round 16 (Air date: February 17, 2014) #Round 17 (Air date: February 18, 2014) #Round 18 (Air date: February 19, 2014) #Round 19 (Air date: February 20, 2014) #Round 20 (Air date: February 21, 2014) #Round 21 (Air date: February 24, 2014) #Round 22 (Air date: February 25, 2014) #Round 23 (Air date: February 26, 2014) #Round 24 (Air date: February 27, 2014) #Round 25 (Air date: February 28, 2014) #Round 26 (Air date: March 3, 2014) #Round 27 (Air date: March 4, 2014) #Round 28 (Air date: March 5, 2014) #Round 29 (Air date: March 6, 2014) #Round 30 (Air date: March 7, 2014) #Round 31 (Air date: March 10, 2014) #Round 32 (Air date: March 11, 2014) #Round 33 (Air date: March 12, 2014) #Round 34 (Air date: March 13, 2014) #Round 35 {Air date: March 14, 2014) #Round 36 (Air date: March 17, 2014) #Round 37 (Air date: March 18, 2014) #Round 38 (Air date: March 19, 2014) #Round 39 (Air date: March 20, 2014) #Round 40 (Air date: March 21, 2014) #Round 41 (Air date: March 24, 2014) #Round 42 (Air date: March 25, 2014) #Round 43 (Air date: March 26, 2014) #Round 44 (Air date: March 27, 2014) #Round 45 (Air date: March 28, 2014) #Round 46 (Air date: March 31, 2014) #Round 47 (Air date: April 1, 2014) #Round 48 (Air date: April 2, 2014) #Round 49 (Air date: April 3, 2014) #Round 50 (Air date: April 4, 2014) #Round 51 (Air date: April 7, 2014) #Round 52 (Air date: April 8, 2014) #Round 53 (Air date: April 9, 2014) #Round 54 (Air date: April 10, 2014) #Round 55 (Air date: April 11, 2014) #Round 56 (Air date: April 21, 2014) #Round 57 (Air date: April 22, 2014) #Round 58 (Air date: April 23, 2014) #Round 59 (Air date: April 24, 2014) #Round 60 (Air date: April 25, 2014) Cast *Anaira Takeuchi / Fire Dragonizer (竹内 アナイラ/ファイア ドラゴナイザー Takeuchi Anaira/Faia Doragonaizā): Ryoji Hashimoto (橋本 亮治 Hashimoto Ryōji) *Nao Tomita / Aero Dragonizer (富田 奈緒/エアロ ドラゴナイザー Tomita Nao/Earo Doragonaizā): Kyle Marie Takahara (高原 カイル マリー Takahara Kairu Marī) *Koyomi Suzuki / Aqua Dragonizer (鈴木 こよみ/アクア ドラゴナイザー Suzuki Koyomi/Akua Doragonaizā): Fumiko Nabatame (生天 目文子 Nabatame Fumiko) *Seiji Ishitaka / Smash Dragonizer (石鷹 誠司/スマッシュ ドラゴナイザー Ishitaka Seiji/Sumasshu Doragonaizā): Kyoshiro Tanaka (田中 狂四郎 Tanaka Kyōshirō) *Hisui Ofuji / Electro Dragonizer (大藤 翡翠/エレクトロ ドラゴナイザー Ōfuji Hisui/Erekutoro Doragonaizā): Yuuya Matsubara (松原 裕也 Matsubara Yūya) *Mikiho Ueda / Snow Dragonizer (上田 三木鎬/スノー ドラゴナイザー Ueda Mikiho/Sunō Doragonaizā): Rei Takeuchi (竹内 レイ Takeuchi Rei) *Natsuki Hanami / Sky Dragonizer (花見 なつき/スカイ ドラゴナイザー Hanami Natsuki/Sukai Doragonaizā): Ryoko Kinoshita (木下 涼子 Kinoshita Ryōko) *Yoshifumi Kataoka / Ground Dragonizer (片岡 芳文/グラウンド ドラゴナイザー Kataoka Yoshifumi/ Guraundo Doragonaizā): Eiji Hosogai (細貝 英二 Hosogai Eiji) *Hirofumi Sanjyou (三条 博文 Sanjō Hirofumi): Yoshifumi Tatsumi (辰巳 芳文 Tatsumi Yoshifumi) *Athena Dusseldorf (アテナ デュッセルドルフ Atena Dyusserudorufu): Amanda Uesugi (上杉 アマンダ Uesugi Amanda) *Maxwell Ashikawa (芦川 マクスウェル Ashikawa Makusū~eru): Takahiro Suzuki (鈴木 隆宏 Suzuki Takahiro) *Naoko Akashi (明石 直子 Akashi Naoko): Michelle Asakawa (浅川 ミシェル Asakawa Misheru) *Hirofumi Takahata / Cross Dragonizer (高畑 博文/クロス ドラゴナイザー Takahata Hirofumi/Kurosu Doragonaizā): Takeru Aizawa (相澤 タケル Aizawa Takeru) *Souji Kodou / Blacksmith Dragonizer (鼓動 総司/ブラックスミス ドラゴナイザー Kodō Sōji/Burakkusumisu Doragonaizā): Shoji Kyo (京 商事 Kyō Shōji) *Mitsuhiko Sano / Dangerous Dragonizer (佐野 光彦/デンジャラス ドラゴナイザー Sano Mitsuhiko/Denjarasu Doragonaizā): Atsushi Koizumi (小泉 淳 Koizumi Atsushi) *Yuusuke Tomita / Hunter Dragonizer (富田 祐介/ハンター ドラゴナイザー Tomita Yūsuke/Hantā Doragonaizā): CYRIAN *Tokiko Matsuda / Ampere Dragonizer (松田 登紀子/アンペア ドラゴナイザー Matsuda Tokiko/Anpea Doragonaizā): Shizuru Sawajiri (沢尻 しずる Sawajiri Shizuru) *Akira Takeuchi (竹内 明 Takeuchi Akira): Tomomi Hachisuka (蜂須賀 智美 Hachisuka Tomomi) *Sanae Kamijo (上條 さなえ Kamijō Sanae): Misha Ikuta (生田 ミーシャ Ikuta Mīsha) *Motojiro Matsumoto (松本 基次郎 Matsumoto Motojirō): Tomokazu Oshikawa (押川 友和 Oshikawa Tomokazu) *Margaret de Castro (マーガレット·デ·カストロ Māgaretto· de· Kasutoro): Rei Aikawa (相川 レイ Aikawa Rei) *Seiji Tatsumi (辰巳 誠二 Tatsumi Seiji): Takeshi Takaiwa (高岩 武 Takaiwa Takeshi) *Narration (ナレーション Narēshon): Hirofumi Mikami (三上 博文 Mikami Hirofumi) Suit actors 'In-suit stunt doubles' *Hiroyuki Morikawa (森川 博之 Morikawa Hiroyuki) *Demi Ashikawa (芦川 デミ Ashikawa Demi) *Ryota Yamanaka (山中 良太 Yamanaka Ryōta) *Tsutomu Ofuji (大藤 勉 Ōfuji Tsutomu) *Shintaro Sawaki (沢木 慎太郎 Sawaki Shintarō) *Kosuke Maeda (前田 康介 Maeda Kōsuke) *Erika Yoshiki (芳樹 エリカ Yoshiki Erika) *Michiko Yamamoto (山本 美智子 Yamamoto Michiko) *Ryosuke Shinozaki (篠崎 亮介 Shinozaki Ryōsuke) *Kyo Takeda (武田 京 Takeda Kyō) *Sei Uesugi (上杉 セイ Uesugi Sei) *Minori Kuranuki (倉貫 みのり Kuranuki Minori) *Shintaro Matsumoto (松本 真太郎 Matsumoto Shintarō) 'Permanent suit actors' *Carl Izumi (泉 カール Izumi Kāru) *Takeshi Morikawa (森川 武 Morikawa Takeshi) *Kaori Ichijou (一条 かおり Ichijō Kaori) *Shinji Godai (五代 真治 Godai Shinji) *Andrew Nakagawa (中川 アンドリュー Nakagawa Andoryū) *Frank Cranston (クランストン フランク Kuransuton Furanku) *Haruka Ofuji (大藤 遥 Ōfuji Haruka) *Oliver Morimoto (森本 オリバー Morimoto Oribā) *Robert Matsuda (松田 ロバート Matsuda Robāto) *Troy Izumi (泉 トロイ Izumi Toroi) *Natsuki Asagiri (朝霧 なつき Asagiri Natsuki) *Tomohiro Totani (戸谷 智弘 Totani Tomohiro) Theme songs 'Opening theme' *Ready for Battle Royale (BATTLE ROYALEの準備ができて BATTLE ROYALE no junbi ga dekite) **Performed by (うた): Agatha Hamasaki of Brando and Agatha (浜崎 アガサ Hamasaki Agasa) **Lyrics by (作詞): Chitose Nomura of Dr. Petrovsky (野村 千歳 Nomura Chitose) **Composed by (作曲): Dr. Petrovsky (Dr.ペトロフスキー) **Arranged by (編曲): Motojiro Deai (出合 基次郎 Deai Motojirō) 'Ending theme' *Infinite Battle (無限バトル Mugen Batoru) **Performed by (うた): Brando and Agatha **Lyrics by (作詞): Ryotaro Oshikawa (押川 遼太郎 Oshikawa Ryōtarō) **Composed by (作曲): Tetsuya Shirakawa (白川 哲也 Shirakawa Tetsuya) **Arranged by (編曲): Inoue Oshikawa (押川 井上 Oshikawa Inoue) Opening credit staff *'Producers' (プロデューサー): Naohito Machintosh (GP-NET) (マッキントッシュ 直仁 Makkintosshu Naohito); Hajime Shinozaki (篠崎 肇 Shinozaki Hajime), Shinpei Toda (戸田晋平 Toda Shinpei) and Motojiro Endou (遠藤 基次郎 Endō Motojirō) (Project Tokushu-tai, Inc.; プロジェクト特殊隊株式会社 Purojekuto Tokushu-tai Kabushikigaisha); Mitsuomi Nakamura (中村 光臣 Nakamura Mitsuomi) and Ryoma Shinohara (篠原 竜馬 Shinohara Ryōma) (Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux Productions, Inc.; ダーッケー·ライック·プロ Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura Purodakushon) *'Original story' (原作): Yoshifumi Sawaki (沢木 芳文 Sawaki Yoshifumi) *'Serialized in' (連載): GP-NET *'Scriptwriter' (脚本): Michiru Takeuchi (竹内 みちる Takeuchi Michiru) *'Music' (音楽): Hikaru Yatsuda (谷津田 ヒカル Yatsuda Hikaru) *'V.E.': Tetsuji Urashima (浦島 哲二 Urashima Tetsuji) *'F.C.': Takatora Usui (碓井 高虎 Usui Takatora) *'MA': Yoshifumi Tamayama (玉山 芳文 Tamayama Yoshifumi) *'MA Opening' (MAオープニング): Shiro Ashihara (芦原 史郎 Ashihara Shirō) *'Make' (メイク): Yahiro Mochida (持田 八尋 Mochida Yahiro) *'EED': Kyosuke Ishigeki (石激 京介 Ishigeki Kyosuke), Hikaru Tamayama (玉山 ひかる Tamayama Hikaru) (R+N) *'VFX Supervisor' (VFXスーパーバイザー): Narukami Uchida (内田 鳴神 Narukami Uchida) *'Visual Effects' (ビジュアルエフェクト): Wataru Shirogane (白金 渉 Shirogane Wataru), Gaku Watanabe (渡辺 岳 Watanabe Gaku), Akira Nakamoto (中本 晃 Nakamoto Akira), Yahiro Asakawa (浅川 八尋 Asakawa Yahiro) (URU Graphics, Inc.), Naomi Suenaga (末永 なおみ Suenaga Naomi) (IOFA Animation Studios, Inc.) *'Monitor Graphics' (モニターグラフィックス): URU Graphics, Inc. - Mikoto Yamada (山田 美琴 Yamada Mikoto), Keisuke Kobayashi (小林 圭介 Kobayashi Keisuke), Yumi Matsuoka (松岡 由美 Matsuoka Yumi), Toshiro Yamamura (山村 敏郎 Yamamura Toshiro), Yuki Mogami (最上 ゆき Mogami Yuki) *'Design work' (デザインワーク) **'Character' (キャラクター): Sei Shinozaki (篠崎 セイ Shinozaki Sei), Hiroto Kuwatani (桑谷 裕人 Kuwatani Hiroto) **'Icon' (イコン): LITTLE KIDS (リトルキッズ) *'Assistant Director' (助監督): Fumiko Shinju (真珠 文子 Shinju Fumiko) *'Car Stunt' (カースタント): Yahiro Namiki (並木 八尋 Namiki Yahiro) (Rohan Racing) *'Music Producer' (音楽プロデューサー): Hitomi Asagiri (朝霧 ひとみ Asagiri Hitomi) *'Action Director' (アクション監督): Hidenori Asakawa (浅川秀則 Asakawa Hidenori) (Rockwell Stunts, Inc.; ロックウェル·スタント株式会社 Rokkū~eru· Sutanto Kabushikigaisha) *'Supervisor' (スーパーバイザー): Nagare Oshikawa (押川 ながれ Oshikawa Nagare) *'Director' (監督): Akira Nozumi (野積 彰 Nozumi Akira) Notes *This marks as the first Tokushu-tai series which were based on dragons and a battle royale. *This marks as the first Tokushu-tai series whose episodes are not having its own episode titles. *This marks as the fourth Tokushu-tai series having the name Anaira in one of the characters of the series. **This also marks as the third Tokushu-tai series having the name Anaira as the main protagonist in the series, next to Tokushu-tai Raptorion and Tokushu-tai Kaizoku Senshi. The name Anaira become a trademark name for every main protagonist character in Tokushu-tai series. *This series was supposed to air on January 6, 2014, but it was moved to January 27 due to the three-week extension of Tokushu-tai Kaizoku Senshi. Category:Tokushu-tai Series Season Category:North Chevronian shows co-produced by Protocol Entertainment Category:2014 North Chevronian TV series debuts Category:2014 North Chevronian TV series endings